


Connecting

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nora is restless after the death of Kellogg. MacCready volunteers to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They spent the night holed up in the coastal cottage on the northeast coast of the Commonwealth. Long since cleared of mirelurks, Nora had fenced in the cottage itself and put up some walls. Still, there were gaps in the ceiling, but MacCready couldn’t complain too much – there were two beds and radio, and Nora had never put up a beacon to invite anyone else in, so it was just the two of them. She had some radstag steak, and a couple Nuka Colas that she’d fished out of a machine in the Cannery. They ate in silence, apart from the radio playing classical music in the background, but in one swift movement Nora had stood and switched it off, almost rudely. She sat back down, her body tense, and pushed aside her unfinished steak.

MacCready watched her as he cleared his plate, swallowing briefly. He wasn’t all that surprised that they’d ended up here. Not long ago they had been at Fort Hagen, and Nora – shy, gentle, charismatic lawyer – had been so close to lighting the whole d-darn place on fire when Kellogg’s body hit the ground. He’d had to firmly lead her out of the building and she had immediately started towards the horizon, the opposite direction to their location at the time, and her steps – blasting _everything_ out of her way, killing bugs and ferals and super mutants as she moved – had brought her to this rundown cottage on the edge of the Commonwealth. As he watched her she leaned over, resting an elbow on her knees as she scratched the back of her neck. She was _restless_ , full of energy, pent up and buzzing in a way he’d never seen her.

“You okay?” he murmured, and dumb question, but it was gonna distract her, right, and she needed that. She looked up, tried to smile.

“Did you want the radio back on?” she asked.

“Nah. You look p- mad, though,” he told her. “You wanna…I dunno, talk?”

“I don’t know what I need,” she admitted. “It…Mac, damn, I’m sorry. I’ve dragged you across the Commonwealth without saying a word to you and just expected you to take what I gave and accept whatever bullets you got hit with. I…I’m just…”

She tugged on her hair sharply, standing abruptly and beginning to pace madly.

“I killed that bastard. I thought if I found him, I could…I could get him to give me my baby. I’d hurt him for what he did to Nate, to my family. I had hoped he’d lead me to the Institute but…my god, Mac, it was so _god damn hollow_. Revenge, it’s not…it’s not my thing. Putting him down made me feel sick. Jumpy. I got energy I can’t get rid of. My brain’s running wild, I don’t know what to do. I can’t-I can’t- “

Her throat seemed to constrict, and then her eyes welled with tears. She fell back into her seat as they trickled down her cheeks and dripped off her chin, and MacCready felt god damn _useless_ as she helplessly tried to stem the tide, to no avail. He dug around in his pockets and came up with a square of cloth, handing it to her. She took it, burying her face in it as sobs wracked her body. One of her free hands grabbed the edge of her seat and held tight, joints turning white as she squeezed, and MacCready felt the urge to grab her hand and hold it. One ruined inhalation scuppered by sorrow made its way through her body and out of pity and empathy he placed his fingers over hers. Her hand flipped over and she gripped his without mercy, not cruelly in an attempt to ward him off, but almost as though she was trying to absorb the sensation of human contact.

The sobbing subsided slowly, but she laced her fingers with his instead of letting go and wiped her face clean. There were wet tracks in the dirt on her skin and her eyes were red as bloodleaf. He didn’t let go either. There was nothing he could say.

“I just want my family back,” she whispered. “I want my baby and I want to go home. Some days I don’t…I don’t even care about the Commonwealth, Mac. I’d give it all up for Shaun and Nate.”

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured. “Some days all I can think about is Lucy. It’s…I don’t know. It’s…a void. Kinda sucks you in.”

She cleaned off her remaining tears and offered him back the cloth. He closed her fist around it.

“You keep it, Boss,” he said. “No offense…you blew your nose.”

She laughed, weakly and with a slightly choked sound, but she laughed all the same, and stuffed the used cloth into her pocket. Finally, she withdrew her hand, and he found himself missing the warmth of her fingers.

“You’re too good for me, Mac,” she chuckled softly. “You let me cry all over the damn place and never once say a word.”

“You pay me?” MacCready suggested. “I mean…you’re…you’re a good friend too.”

“Thanks, Mac,” she laughed. Her voice was still a little weak and choked from her tears, her eyes watery and red-rimmed, but god- gosh darn, it was good to see a smile on her face and the restless tic gone from her body.

Her toned, orange jumpsuit covered body.

 _Whoa, Robert_ , he chided himself. _This is your boss, who just cried all over a piece of cloth over killing a guy. You can calm down now._

“You still with me?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he replied. “You wanna sleep? I’ll take first watch.”

“Maybe I should,” she suggested. “Still…kinda restless, you know? Maybe a walk around the perimeter will do me good.”

“Yeah…yeah, okay,” he agreed. “You good for ammo?”

“I am,” she replied gently. “Go get some rest, Mac. I’ll wake you when it’s your turn.”

MacCready headed up the stairs she’d built to one of the spare beds, and watched the gathering dusk as he lay down. Below him, Nora finished her cold radstag and downed her Nuka Cherry, pocketing the bottle cap and strapping her armour onto her body. She headed out the rundown cottage, towards the shore, and leaned against a tree as she surveyed the ocean.

The memory of MacCready’s hand in hers made her wiggle her fingers, the warmth of his palm a comforting thought as a cool night breeze blew in. She inhaled deeply, the salty tang so familiar. Once, she’d probably swum in this sea without it killing her. Her memories began to well, cutting through her, and she sat down, loading Nate’s holotape into her Pip Boy, and listening.


	2. Chapter 2

MacCready woke to the warm touch of Nora’s fingers on his wrist, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and finding himself gazing almost directly at the survivor, who looked a little more relaxed. Still, there was an edge to her, and he sat up as she removed her hand.

“Your turn,” she murmured softly. He was entranced by the way her lips formed the words, eyelashes fluttering in surprise as she watched him watch her. God _damn_ , her eyes were a gorgeous shade of blue. Distractedly she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and as her hand dropped, MacCready caught it around the wrist, and gazed at her.

“…Do you think the watch can wait?” he asked. Blood ran to her cheeks, just enough to get them a little darker.

“…What were you thinking?” she almost whispered.

“You’re on edge, boss,” he told her. “Thinking too much. Lotta nerves. I can help.”

She let him pull her down to the bed, his hand gripping her shoulder and squeezing tightly. Unsure of what to do first he gently wrapped his arm around her body, removing the plastic purple visor she loved wearing and putting it down beside the bed. He embraced her, letting their body heat mingle together. Nora slid her arms around his waist and held tightly, burying her face in his neck and breathing in deeply. He began to knead circles into her back, gentle at first, and he could feel the tension begin to drain out of her. A quiet puff of air escaped her, and he used one hand to stroke the back of her neck, twirling a few errant strands of dark brown around his finger. He felt her lashes tickle his neck as she closed her eyes contentedly, and then the soft press of her lips on the skin just above his collar. He stilled, and Nora pulled her head away to look at him.

“You okay?” she murmured.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “That…felt nice.”

Thick black lashes rimmed her eyes, blinking every so often as his employer looked at him, his hand continuing to massage her back and shoulders until she lowered her head to his neck again, her lips warm against his skin as she pressed soft kisses there, her hand moving to his chest and hovering over the steady beat of his heart. He squeezed it once softly, enjoying the touch as his fingers stroked over material. Twisting his head, they bumped noses, and Nora, in a moment punctuated by a blush, kissed him on the mouth, clumsily and unpractised, her face hot and shy. She was all soft, her lips unchapped and smooth, moving with a gathering hunger as the hand on his chest slid beneath his collar, her fingertips at his collarbone and climbing, until she was cupping a cheek, thumb smoothing over the bone.

MacCready rolled, moving her onto her back and tossing his cap down by the side of the bed, thankful for the roof that trapped some of the heat from the fire below. It was sort of warm and cocooned up here, and he was able to slide his duster off, handling Nora into position so that he could put it beneath her. Their mouths met again as he kicked off his shoes, one hand going to her thigh and rubbing it firmly with an open palm. The other grasped behind her neck, stroking over her pulse as she wound her arms around his shoulders and held him closely. She gathered courage, nipping his lower lip softly, and he let out a moan and she blushed deeper than he’d ever seen before, trying to find some way to hide.

“Hey, boss-” he began. “We- if you’re shy we don’t have to-”

“I want to,” she whispered. “I…I want to be brave. I…care about you, Mac.”

That made him smile, and he leaned down to kiss her again.

“Well damn, I care about you too,” he chuckled, and slid his hand up her thigh to her hips, over her waist, just below the swell of her breast.

“Yeah,” she murmured, and their lips entwined as he slowly grasped a handful of her flesh, palming his prize as the woman rolled her hips slowly. Her thigh grazed his length and he moaned into her mouth, and Nora held onto him tightly as he licked daringly at her upper lip. It was her turn to moan, mouth falling open a fraction. He slid inside, dragging the wet muscle along the sensitive upper wall of her mouth and quickly withdrawing.

“You cold?” he asked. She shook her head. One hand paused at the zipper of her jumpsuit. “Wanna…”

He trailed off, and she nodded slowly. He hoped the heat would stay. His duster was still warm from where he’d worn it but that was no guarantee. Still, she allowed him to slowly pull the metal zip down, each click exposing more of her flesh. The white bra and panties she wore beneath were a beautiful contrast to her soft, dark skin, her belly lined with pale stretch marks that he slid his fingers beneath the suit to trail over. That made her squirm at the stimulation, fighting down a giggle. He moved his hand up, easing her suit off until it was pooled at her hips. MacCready pulled off his scarf and worked it around her, one hand running up her spine to the clasp of her bra and undoing it with nimble fingers. He tugged it away and she covered herself. MacCready grasped her hands and moved them to her sides, exposing her.

She had stretch marks on her breasts too, but he didn’t want to make her feel uneasy by staring, and so he leaned down to kiss her, his hands going to cover her instead, thumbs rolling the dark buds of her nipples beneath his digits until she was breathing heavily. She wound her fingers into his hair, moaning softly into his mouth as he stroked her breasts and slowly massaged her shoulders, squeezing gently over the small but defined muscles of her arms. One hand returned to her nipple as the other palmed the curve of her chest before sliding down her stomach and stroking a hipbone. She shivered, her hips arching towards him, and he moved his mouth to her neck and sucked softly. Nora’s back curved, pressing herself into him with a whimper, tugging on his hair until he groaned. His teeth met her skin and pressed down hard enough for her to cry out softly, and he pulled away but she pressed him back again, his fingers sliding beneath her panties and finding the wiry curls between her legs. He rubbed circles over the top of her mound as her hips slowly rose and fell against the movement, and finally he worked a hand down over her clit and listened to the gasp and felt the way her chest pressed into his as she took in air.

“God, _Mac,_ ” she breathed, tightening her grip on his hair as he rubbed gently and repeatedly over the nub. “Please, I need you to-” she broke off with a cry as he slid two fingers into her, managing to manoeuvre them despite the tightness of her jumpsuit.

“This has gotta come off,” he muttered, leaving her breast to tug the orange suit down until her thighs were exposed. Nora shimmied out of the suit even as she writhed beneath his hand, nudging his head until their lips met again. She busied herself undoing the teal shirt he wore beneath the duster, skimming her palms down his chest until they met his belt, and shakily undoing the clasp and feeding the leather out of the loop. She popped the button at the top and unzipped him, one hand moving to his brief-covered cock and rubbing slowly. MacCready took in a lungful of air and panted into her mouth, his brows drawing as he pulled her underwear to one side and exposed her to the night air. His thumb found her clit and his hand moved in tandem to draw shaky gasps and soft moans out of the woman below him, dipping his head to her breast and sucking in a nipple. She got a hell of a lot wetter quickly, and spurred by the evidence of her arousal he moved his fingers faster. The choked groan that left her and the jerk of her hips assured him she enjoyed his touch, and the hand still in his hair tugged, her fingers squeezing his length until he let out a groan of his own.

He watched her chest rise and fall rapidly as she drew breath, his fingers accompanied by a wet sound as he pleasured her. He felt her leg coil around his waist, the muscles bunching and tensing, shaking as she was slowly wound up by the nimble digits. He felt something, a rough spot on his inner walls, stroking it, and Nora’s head was tossed back, her mouth dropping open. She curled up tightly into him, her breath leaving her as she tried to process the pleasure thrumming through her, and then she came.

“ _Mac,_ ” she cried. Her hand gripped him tightly, jerking slightly as he ground himself against her, working Nora through her orgasm as she held him close. Her heartbeat pounded in his ears, her skin damp with sweat, and finally she relaxed, and MacCready slowly moved away, his fingers pulling out gently. He licked them clean and then she was kissing him, curling up into his body, her sighs soft and filled with emotion. They were silently kissing for a few moments before she raised her hips, pressing her wet core against his cock.

“More?” he murmured softly. She nodded shyly, and MacCready tugged her white panties down her body and off, putting them onto the pile of clothes as she helped him undress. Skin against skin suddenly felt like heaven even if Nora’s was a little sweat-damp and sticky. Her knees came up around his shoulders as they rocked together, lips meeting once more, parting briefly as they slid his shirt over his head before coming back together. When she freed him he placed his hands on her waist, pressing against her until she invited him in, and he slid within her, revelling in the pressure around his cock and the warmth of her body.

“Oh god,” she whimpered. MacCready was struck by the shabbiness of the place as he began to thrust, kissing her neck.

“I’ll do it properly next time,” he promised with a groan. “In a place with four good walls and a… _goddamn…_ a roof that’ll keep the heat in so you won’t get cold… _god._ ”

She took his face between her hands and kissed him, looking into his eyes with a smile as they parted.

“ _Bobby,_ ” she murmured, and he felt something move through him at the sound of his real name on her lips. “ _Bobby_ ,” she said again, “this is good enough.”

He seized her mouth with his and took her, wrapping himself around her, smelling her scent and listening to the moans his lips were catching, feeling the tremors in his arms and her legs, hips canting and rolling until she was whimpering in need, one hand on the small of her back as the other buried itself between her legs and stroked rhythmically to the tempo of her noises. Her trembling fingers turned to claws on the skin of his back, shakily scratching little red marks that spurred him on, their kisses filled with teeth and tongue. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, lashes fluttering as they moved together on the bed.

Nora came first, crying out his name, _god, Bobby, my god, please!_ , and constricting around him painfully. He pushed and rolled until the tightened pleasure in his crotch unravelled and he moved to pull out, but her legs held him into her and he spent in her warm heat, groaning and panting as she teased his sweat-covered back with her hands. They fell together onto the mattress, and he stroked her arms and she blushed when he stared at her, a shy smile playing on her lips.

“Hey,” she murmured.

“Hey to you,” he replied, lifting a lock of hair away from her sweaty forehead. Damn, she looked good like this.

“You okay?” she asked softly. He almost laughed. Tonight had been about trying to help her, but of course, Nora was worried about him.

“Yeah,” he whispered. “Fuck-I mean, hell- heck yeah. What about you?”

“I’m okay,” she told him. “Not so jumpy any more.”

“Mmm,” he murmured. “That was the plan, glad it worked.”

She laughed softly, smoothing her thumb across his mouth. He kissed it softly.

“Thanks, Bobby,” she said. “I mean it. You…I feel…” She held him closely, stroking his dirty blond hair for a moment whilst she contemplated. “I feel alive. And not…not in a buzzing way. It’s like…taking fresh air into your lungs. It…I dunno. Just…thank you.”

He pressed his lips to her forehead and smiled.

“I could stay here forever,” he murmured. She laughed again.

“Thought you wanted a place with four good walls?” she asked.

“I’ll go wherever the damn- darn hell you go,” he informed her. “But right now, just being here like this, it’s…it’s enough.”

“Yeah,” she agreed softly. “Yeah, it is.”


End file.
